The present invention relates to gasifying devices, for example, for gasifying the sterilizing liquid to be used for sterilizing container packaging materials.
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 3-226444(1991), devices of the type mentioned are already known which comprise a gasifying tank having a heat generator accommodated therein, a hot air source for supplying to the gasifying tank hot air having a temperature capable of gasifying the sterilizing liquid, and sterilizing liquid supply means for spraying the sterilizing liquid into the gasifying tank or supplying the liquid thereto dropwise.
In the case where the sterilizing liquid is sprayed into contact with the heat generator, a high gasifying efficiency can be achieved, whereas the orifice of the spraying means is likely to be clogged up due to the presence of extraneous matter or precipitation of a stabilizer contained in the sterilizing liquid. Further when a sterilizing agent in the form of fine particles is supplied to the article to be sterilized before being completely gasified, the sterilizing agent is likely to remain on the article. Accordingly there arises a need to additionally provide the step of removing the agent by drying.
If the sterilizing agent is brought into contact with the heat generator dropwise, it is possible to avoid the problems of clogging and permitting the presence of remaining sterilizing agent due to incomplete gasification, whereas evaporation requires a prolonged period of time due to larger particle sizes. Further if the sterilizing agent is placed dropwise into contact with one portion of the heat generator, the heat generator can not be utilized effectively but locally has a portion of lower temperature. Thus, the sterilizing agent fails to evaporate instantaneously, becomes decomposed markedly due to heating and becomes unable to produce a large quantity of gas having a high concentration with good stability. To overcome these problems, that is, to obtain a gas with good stability, the heat generator must be given an increased capacity or the heating surface needs to be utilized effectively.
The conventional device still remains to be improved greatly, for example, in improving the gasifying efficiency, reducing energy consumption, diminishing decomposition of the sterilizing agent, reducing the amount of sterilizing agent to be used, producing a gas of high concentration with high stability and simplifying the device in construction.